One-shot Series
by TheRealDigiGal
Summary: My very first one-shot series. Basically the mini-adventures/stories of everyone from Team Crafted (before Seto left). Contains Enderlox, Skybrine, WitherMU, and Werecanadian (or whatever it's called. Will have more hybrid crafted soon. Give me some ideas for it! I'll give you the credit for the idea!
1. Ty's Secret

Ty's Secret

~Ty's kept a secret for years and decides it's time to tell his friends, but they don't react well so he runs and almost dies. When he wakes up they had helped him and they all apologize. No ships.~

I never meant for them to hate me. It just kinda... happened when I tried to tell them my secret.

_'Guys, I need to show you something.'_

If only I hadn't been born like this. Then they wouldn't see me as a liar.

_'What's going on Ty? Is something wrong?'_

Why did it have to be me? Why did I have to be the one born different?

_'Ty. Why won't you talk?'_

"Why me?!," I exclaim, punching a tree next to me and sinking to the ground. Now they can't look at me anymore.

'_I've never told you guys the full truth about me. I wasn't born like you guys.'_

I rest my head against the trunk of the tree, just staring at the bark, ignoring the world as I feel my eyes start to well up.

_'What are you talking about Ty? How are you not like us?'_

I wished I could have just hid them forever. Now they won't speak to me.

_'I'm not human.'_

That sentence. That sentence that made statements pop out at me before I could finish talking.

_'You're crazy. Of course you're human.'_

_'Um, did you hit your head?'_

_'Dude. Not the day for pranks.'_

I remember what I had said and done afterward.

_'I'm not pranking you guys. Look.'_

That's when I had showed them why I was different. Their reactions were, to say the least, what I had actually expected.

_'You're a monster!'_

_'Please don't hurt me.'_

I cringe when I think of the last thing said before I had to leave the angered atmosphere.

_'I've had enough of this Ty. You're supposed to be our friend. Not keeping insane secrets from us like this. Keeping this a secret from your best friends for years? That's the lowest you've gone. I've actually hated how you always mess me up in parkour maps, interrupt what I'm saying when I'm talking, and, worst of all, starting to hang out all alone in your room more than spending any time with us. I'm so done with you!'_

That hurt. Hit the most sensitive part of me. They don't know how my parents kicked me out and that I was adopted. I was too embarrassed to tell them.

'_Tyler! If you can't stop misbehaving with those enhancements of yours, just get out! I don't want a son who won't even sit still for a second! I'm done with you.'_

"Stop. Please just stop," I sob as that memory passes. By now there were trails of tears down my cheeks, dripping onto my pants and the snowy ground.

After Adam had shouted at me I just ran. Ran out of the house, ignoring the calls to come back, and ran into the woods, not really caring that it was well below freezing and I didn't grab a jacket or anything. I just needed to get out of there.

That's how I found myself here. Sobbing and freezing at the foot of a tree in the middle of an old and huge forest, not even knowing where I came from. And, since all I had worn was a short sleeved shirt and some shorts, because I wasn't planning on going out anyways, I could feel my hands and feet start to go numb.

But I won't go back. Not if it meant more yelling and criticizing about something I can't even change. It wasn't my fault. Why couldn't they see that?!

You can't just change the fact that you have wings.

The darn wings. The wings that ruined my life. The wings that I almost wanted to cut off multiple times, but never followed through because without a professional doing it, I would probably die.

My stupid wings.

I finally look up and see a broken branch, the side jagged and sharp. My mind rambled with memories and thoughts until it suddenly stopped, and I was only thinking of a single thing.

I crawled over and picked up the branch, it immediately cutting my palm slightly it was so sharp, and just looked at it. Was I really about to do this? Is it worth it?

"It's totally worth it," I mumble. With that, I spread out my, before now invisible, wings and flap them slightly, the black and neon green scales on them dim and dull, relating to my emotions.

I move the branch around to my back, right to where a wing connects to my back, but hesitate. I was risking my life, but what other choice did I have? If I go to a hospital they'll just think I'm a monster and call the police or something, or call scientists to experiment on me.

Basically, I had three choices. Go to the hospital and hope for the slim chance that they'll remove my wings and not make a big fuss over it, keep them and just have more people turn me down, or get rid of them myself.

I decided on the last one.

The burn from the slice made me cry out and drop the branch accidentally, which only made the cut deeper, and I'm sure it hit the bone. I clench my teeth, trying not to cry out in pain again and draw attention to myself. If they wanted me normal, they'll get me either dead or normal. There was no turning back now.

After a few more minutes, me having tried again on my other wing, I was just laying on the snowy and cold ground, the snow having turned red from my blood.

"I guess they're getting me dead," I rasp, almost being to weak to even open my eyes. My vision was blurring and focusing in and out, multiplying as well. I was about to pass out when three sets of feet entered my hazy vision, blurred and distorted. I hear shouts, but they were muffled by the pounding in my ears.

"Ty. Ty stay with us. Come on Ty don't close your eyes. Keep them open for me," I hear a muffled voice, Jason I think, say. One of the other two figures had gone to check my wings, and the last was just walking around us, as if keeping watch.

"I'm so-orry I'm a mon-onst-ter," I rasp.

"No Ty. You're not a monster. We were stupid idiots. Just stay with us."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say that Ty."

"I-I'm s-so-orry..."

Then, my world went black.

* * *

Darkness. That's all I could see. The dark fog, almost like smoke, wisping around me. I could only see. I couldn't speak nor feel or smell. I couldn't even move to see if my body was there or if I was just a spirit. But, I did see my memories.

I saw my mom. She was playing with me. Holding me in the air and spinning in circles, since I wasn't even a year old it seemed. I had squealed happily and beat my fists in the air, kicking my legs out and laughing. My mom laughed too, bringing me down and kissing my forehead.

That was my earliest memory.

Then I was swept off to another old memory. This time, I was at the playground at school, sitting on the swing and just swinging my legs back and forth, not trying to accomplish anything. A boy came up to me. He was wearing some sort of amulet. "Want to play with me and my friends," he asked, pointing over to where I saw six other boys. One had a hat on that said eclipse, another was holding a Styrofoam sword, another was all furry, another was tinted blue, another was wearing sunglasses, and the last had a purple cape on. I just shrugged and followed the boy to his group of friends, who would soon become mine.

That was when I met all my current friends.

Once again, a different memory took over. I was playing with the kid that had the amulet, who I learned his name was Adam and liked to be called Sky, and the kid wearing the ecipse hat, who I learned is Jason, except this time we were teenagers. We were jumping from block to block above a lake, just laughing and having a good time. I see myself push Adam into the water, and he teleported back and pushed me in. Jason was just rolling on the ground laughing at the checkpoint, and Adam and I were also laughing really hard.

My very first parkour map.

The memories went by. On and on. Me with my friends, online doing videos, my early memories with my family. Everything. Suddenly the fog cleared, and I was still unable to move or do anything.

But, suddenly I could hear.

"_Do you think he understands now?,_" I heard an unknown voice ask.

"**Possibly. Yet, I still feel his mind being all dark and cold. Nobody, not even his mother, can make it light again. Only he can, and it all depends on his choice.**"

"_Ah yes. The choice. Do you think he will choose right? Should we show more memories of how great life was?_"

"**I cannot see his thoughts. If anything, he is wondering who we are. What we are. Why we are here.**"

"_Do you think he understands that paths are laid out for everyone? How, though everything has gone wrong, he was supposed to-_"

"**Hush. Do not speak of fate while he is listening.**"

"_He can hear?_"

"**Yes. He has listened to our entire conversation.**"

"_Still though. Do you?_"

"**It is not my place to decide. Not even he can decide that. None of us really choose to believe. It just happens. Nothing anyone, not even us, can do to change it.**"

"_He needs to choose soon._"

"**And we can only hope that he chooses right. If not, everything will fall apart.**"

"_Do you think he understands how important he is? How strong he can be? How wise he could be if he chooses the right path?_"

"**Again, I can not read what he thinks. We just have to hope he chooses the right path out of the ones he has. Now, it's time to start.**"

"_I know you can hear me Ty. I need you to think for a second._"

"**Think about your life. Was it perfect?**"

"_No. But, was it good?_"

"**You had great friends. Friends who, in a good way and bad, are the reason you are in this void of emptiness.**"

"_Yes. They may have hurt you with words which caused you to go to such measures of escape._"

"**But, they also felt you were in trouble and came to help you. Without them, you wouldn't even be in this void. They helped you just in time to give you a chance.**"

"_A hope._"

"**A choice.**"

"_Now. Was your life really that bad? Yes, there were people who hurt you and abandoned you, and yes. Even your own best friends did sometimes._"

"**But, they were also the ones to stick with you through good and bad.**"

"_Thick and thin._"

"**Dark and light.**"

"_Yes. Life has downsides. But, it also has upsides. Now, it's time for the choice._"

"**You must know the choices by now. Please remember, these choices are permanent. You cannot just come back and choose another.**"

"_Now make the choice._"

"**...**"

"_..._"

"**Ah. Yes. That choice.**"

"_A good choice was made. You have just shaped the world to come._"

"**Just close your eyes, and on the count of three you will be with the choice you made.**"

"_One._"

"**Two.**"

"_Three._"

Darkness.

* * *

After a moment, I started to hear things. The crackling of a fire, footsteps on wood and stone. Then, I could smell. Steaks in a furnace, the smoke from the fire.

And then I could feel. Something light over my back. Myself laying face-down on something soft. Something wrapped around the cuts I had made trying to remove my wings. Then I felt something... hands?.. removing whatever was around the cuts.

But then, I was able to see.

I open my eyes, and at first it was blurry. Then it started to clear, and I noticed the unmistakable checkered jacket from Mitch. "M-Mi-itch?," I rasp, feeling lightheaded.

"Ty. Your awake," Mitch says, complete relief evident. "Just hang on a second. I've gotta change the bandages."

"I don't care. I don't even want these stupid wings anymore."

"Ty. It doesn't matter whether you have wings or not. You're our friend, and none of us should have reacted like that. Just be still until I'm done," Mitch says. I sigh and close my eyes, unknowingly falling asleep again.

I woke up again and could see a bit better. Nobody was in here this time. I was alone.

At least, I was until I heard voices from outside the door. "We messed up so bad guys."

I heard a sigh, and knew that the first voice was Jerome and the sigh was Jason. "He kept saying sorry. That he was a monster. I've never been as scared for someone than when he was saying that."

"Do you think he'll forgive us?," I hear Sky ask, and then the door opens. I quickly closed my eyes to make it seem like I was asleep, but still listened in. "I mean, that last thing I said..."

"If Ty is anything, he's a forgiving friend. Almost too forgiving, but he's him. We never should have freaked out on him because of something he was born with," Jerome says.

It was then I decided to open my eyes.

They were standing in the doorway watching me and when I opened my eyes all the way I saw Jerome unfold his arms from his chest and walk over. "Hey Ty," he says, kneeling next to the bed I was on.

"Hey," I rasp. Jason grabs some water from a chest in the room.

"You must be thirsty. Here," he says, and then he helps me drink some of it since I was weak.

"Why'd you guys help me? I thought you were mad," I say.

"Because we were stupid and idiotic, and I definantly shouldn't have said what I said. You're still our friend that has always been there for us, ad the one time we needed to be there for you we weren't. I wasn't. We're so sorry," Sky says from the door, seeming to be unsure if he can come closer.

"No. I'm sorry. I should've told you guys from the start, but I hid it instead and now look where I am," I say.

"It's not your fault Ty. It's ours," Jerome says. I yawn again and they chuckle. "How about you get some more sleep. You're still missing a bunch of blood." They leave again and I close my eyes, letting sleep overcome me again.


	2. The Grounded Ender-Human

The Grounded Ender-Human

~Ty was helping build up their house when he looses his balance and breaks his wings when he falls.~

* * *

A cry is heard and four of eight people cringe. "Ty!," Seto calls and floats down to the ground, Jason right behind him. The three of them had been working on the roof of their house, being the only three being able to get up there. "What happened?"

"I lost my balance and fell," Ty answers, trying to sit up a bit. But then he stops when his wing moves and pain flashes from it.

"Are you okay?," Ian asks as him and Jerome run over from where they were chopping down wood.

"I don't know. I landed on my wing and it hurts pretty bad," he says, and Jerome and Jason start to pull him up. He only got as far as his wing being lifted up before he seethes. "Okay. Not standing right now. I can't move my wing."

"How about you roll over and then get up while one of us holds it steady and we bring you in. Hopefully you'll be able to use it like before," Jerome says. It was a year and a half since he showed his friends his wings, and he had a special doctor give him flight therapy. He had been using his wings a lot since then, for about four months, and it was coming in handy with a lot of stuff.

Ty manages to roll over without hurting his wing more and the four of them cringe again. It was bent oddly and there was a gash on it, blood all around the wound and starting to drip onto the grass. Jason takes a breath and grabs his wing. "Be gentle with it. May hold me in the air but it's still fragile," he warns and they help him stand.

The four of them help him inside and he leans over the table as they spread his wing out. Let's just say this isn't the first time he had hurt his wing since he tried to cut them off. They had always been false alarms before.

Ty's pov

Seto places his hand on my wing and I cringe as more pain flares through my wing. The sorcerer mutters under his breath and the air wavers for a second before an image appears. It was the inside of my wing.

"Yep. It's broken," Seto comments and I groan, dropping my head onto the table. Seto turns to Ian and Jerome. "Go and get some ice. I need this to be nice and cool before it's held in place." The two of them run off and Seto turns to Jason. "Get some wool and wet it. We need to wash off the blood so I can see the wound better."

A few minutes later the door opens and a shout is heard. "Hey. Why is there blood on the- oh sheesh," they hear Mitch say. I turn my head and sees him, plus Sky and Husky, just turning the corner.

"What happened?," Sky asks.

"Ty lost his balance on the roof and landed on his wing. As you can see, it's broken," Seto says, stopping his cleaning my wing to gesture to the image still in the air. He continues cleaning it afterwards and the three that just came in walk forward.

"You've gotta stop hurting your wings," Sky comments, and I use my unhurt wing to hit his head. "Hey. I'm just saying."

"How'd the mining go?," I ask.

"Really Ty? You've got a broken wing and your asking how our mining trip went?," Husky asks.

"Well?," I ask, and Mitch rolls his eyes with a smile.

Sky was the one that answered. "Had a run-in with a few skeletons and creepers, Mitch almost died twice-"

"To be fair, you were the one who told me to get those diamonds," Mitch interjects, and we all laugh. But I stopped when Seto pressed a bit too hard next to the gash.

"Ouch. Gentle Seto," I say.

"Sorry. Don't want it to get infected. If it does you'll probably never fly again. Don't want that do ya?," he asks.

"Yeah yeah," I say, and they all chuckle. Then Ian and Jerome came back with the ice and medical supplies and, after they finished cleaning my wound, they put my wing in a cast and I stood up. My wing was in it's cast half-feld against my back. "This is gonna be awkward to get around with."

"Yep. No trying to move that wing by the way," Mitch says. I forgot to mention that he and Seto are the medics in our group of friends.

"Now he can't hit us with his wing. Yes," I hear Sky whisper-shout.

I just walk by him, hitting him with my good wing. "I have two wings you know," I say, and we all laugh.

* * *

**Second one-shot of the series. Bam!**

**Sorry. Feeling goofy today. Anyways, I'm going camping next weekend, so if you ask anything or request anything it'll have to wait until the Monday after to be answered. But, still feel free to leave some ideas for one-shots.**

**This one, plus many others, won't be as deep as the first one. Hope that's okay...**

**Also, be sure to go check out my other stories. I've got a contest for one coming up soon, and thought you might want to go check it out if you haven't already.**

**Anyways, Bye!**

**Ttyl**

**-TheRealDigiGal**


	3. Sky's Curse

Sky's Curse

~So basically Sky and Ian went to chop down wood and then they both went in opposite direction and Sky got lost. He found a house and went inside, only to find that Herobrine, weak and dying, was inside. Herobrine's last attempt at life was putting his soul into Sky, but unlike his plan he still dies and Sky becomes like Herobrine with his pure eyes.~

"Ian?!," Sky shouts. He and Ian had decided that today would be the day they went out to chop some wood for the house, but then they got split up and Sky didn't know where he was. It was also a few days after Ty broke his wing. "Hey cake-lover. Where are you- what is that?"

Just through the trees there was a house. Well, more of a cabin, but they're the same thing right? Anyways, Sky went through the trees and up to the door, opening it and walking inside.

It seemed empty at first, until Sky heard a cough and turns to see a man laying face down on the floor. "Um. Hello sir. Do you need some help?," Sky asks. But, then the man lifts his head, showing two white eyes. Sky gasps and backs away again. "H-Herobrine."

"Perfect," Herobrine rasps, and suddenly his eyes shine brighter, and aura escaping from them and going right towards Sky. The aura enters his eyes, and as it was just about to finish Sky gets pushed aside, his sunglasses falling to the ground as well. A choke is heard from Herobrine before his eyes fade to black and his head drops'

Sky tries to open his eyes, having closed them when he was pushed, but has to close them when overbearing light and pain floods in. "W-Who's there?," he asks.

"Sky. Thank Notch I found you," the person, Ian, says, kneeling next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I can't open my eyes. Too much light and pain," he says.

"Come on," Ian says, getting Sky standing, also grabbing his sunglasses. "Let's get you home."

After about an hour of Ian leading Sky through the woods, the house is in sight. "Hey guys! Need some help out here!," Ian shouts.

A few moments later, the door opens and Jerome and Mitch walk out. "Everything okay?," Jerome asks.

"Me and Sky got split up in the woods. I don't know what happened after we did, but I heard him shouting for me and when I went in his direction I saw a cabin and went in. Sky was in there, and so was Herobrine. Herobrine was doing some sort of spell or something to Sky, so I had to push Sky to get him away from the spell thing, and suddenly Herobrine just died. Now Sky can't open his eyes without overbearing light and pain," Ian explains, and the three of them bring him inside.

They sit Sky on the couch and Mitch kneels in front of him. "I would call Seto to do this, but he's out with Ty right now to get his wing checked out by an actual doctor. Can you try to open your eyes again?," he asks. Sky nods and opens his eyes at a slit, and the light and pain had gone down a lot, but still was too much to open them all the way.

"I can't open them any more than this," he says.

"Was it like this at first?," Mitch asks.

"It's gotten a bit better," he answers.

"Okay. How about you just lay down and rest for a while, and in a few hours we try again," Mitch says. He touches around Sky's eyes to see if he can get a reaction, and then turns to Ian and Jerome. "Can one of you get some ice? His eye-area is pretty hot." Jerome nods and walk off.

A few hours later the door opens and Seto and Ty, with his wing still in a cast, walk in. "Woah. You okay Sky?," Ty asks.

Sky sighs. "Long story," he says, and then they listen as he explains what happened.

"How do you think your eyes are now?," Seto asks.

"Probably better. Not sure though," he answers. Sky sits up and hands Ty the ice pack he had on his eyes. Sky tries to open his eyes, and can get them half open before he couldn't open them more.

"Oh. Wow. That's some of the best sorcery I've seen," Seto comments when he sees Sky's eyes.

"What? What's going on wi- Oh," Ty says.

"What?," Sky asks.

"I think... I think Herobrine performed the soul transfer spell. But, he didn't finish, so you..." Seto sighs, and then looks at Sky again and says, "Sky. You're part Herobrine. You've got his powers, and his eyes. They are pure yellow."

Sky opens his eyes all the way from shock. "Wha- ouch," he says, closing and covering his eyes with his hand.

"Just lay down and rest your eyes more. They hurt because your brain is trying too hard to adjust to the new powers. Why they receive so much light, I don't know. We'll see what's up with that later," Seto says. I nod and Ty gives me the icepack back, and I lay down, going to sleep.

* * *

**Sky: Make way! Skybrine is making an entry.**

**Deadlox: Hey! Enderlox was in the first chapter. You came in on the third!**

**Sky: Well, you look like a potato with a goatee!**

**Me: Okay. One, Ty is right. He was in here first. And two, what's that even supposed to mean?**

**Sky: Whatever you think it means. You know I've gone crazy by now.**

**Me: ...**

**Deadlox: ...**

**Sky: What?**

**Me: Anyways... here's the entrance of Skybrine. I have checked out the reviews, and am working on both recommended.**

**Sky: *sees request for Huskylox* Oh my god! Hahahahaha! *falls out of computer chair* You're really making that?**

**Me: Yep. And I totally didn't force Ty and Quentin into doing it.**

**Deadlox: *mumbles***

**Sky: What?**

**Deadlox: She threatened to take away my headphones dude! I don't want to hear the ringing again!**

**Me: We aren't in The Wings Of Wonder Ty...**

**Husky: You know, you were a lot nicer when you started out on fanfiction.**

**Me: Yep. Then I made Sky kill Jason, and look at what happened!**

**Jason: *looks round corner* Never getting in a fight with her again.**

**Me: So yeah. Working on the ideas I've gotten. Expect the next part in about two to four days. Bye!**

**Everyone: Ttyl**

**Sky: Huskylox.**

**Deadlox: It's TheRealDigiGal...**

**Sky: HUSKYLOX!**

**Me: *sighs* I'm TheRealDigiGal, make sure to check out all my stories, and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Spaceman's Flight

Spaceman's Flight

~Jason, Adam, and Ty all go to the nether and fight a mix of wither and Herobrine, and Jason gets hit by a wither head and then he's suddenly a wither hybrid~

* * *

Third pov

"Uh... Are you guys sure this is a good idea?"

Ty and Adam just laugh, running ahead of Jason with the soulsand and heads, leaving him behind to ponder whether or not to go ahead. He debates for a moment before sighing and jogging after them. "Wait up!"

Adam, Ty, and Jason were bored, and Adam came up with the 'glorious' idea that they go make a wither, except with Herobrine's head in the center. Honestly, Jason thought it was stupid and dangerous, but they were them, so he agreed and came with them.

Jason found them already putting down the soulsand and Ty pulling out the heads, and Jason sighs. "You guys sure we'll be alright?," he asks.

"Of course. Why?," Adam asks.

"Because the last idea you came up with, you ended up being chased by a hoard of super fast zombies and was stuck up a tree for an hour before we found you and saved you."

Adam thinks for a second, then shrugs. "What's the worse that could happen? Dying? We'll just respawn."

"Uh... I won't," Ty says, handing the heads to him. "And I still can't fly, remember?" He flaps his one good wing to make his point, and Adam just waves him off.

"You'll be fine. Jason and I'll save ya, right?," he asks, turning to Jason. He nods and Ty sighs, also looking unsure, but before they knew it Adam put Herobrine's head in the center and ran, Ty and Jason following shortly after.

"Come on! Why won't he just die already?!," Adam shouts. Jason looks at him in disbelief.

"You think that Herobrine and a wither will be easy to kill?," he asks.

"Easier than this," Adam says, rolling out of the way of a wither head. He looks back where it was and sees nothing. "Uh oh."

"Uh, guys!," Ty shouts, backing up against a wall, his sword and bow both broken and helpless to save himself from the witherbrine **(oh god. That sounds like a ship)**.

Jason sees it charging up, and runs forward. "No!," he yells, pushing Ty out of the way before an explosion and the sound of the witherbrine dying was heard.

Ty was coughing hard, and Adam runs up to him. "You okay?," he asks. Ty nods.

"Yeah. I hit my wing a bit and now it's a bit sore, the dust is gonna make me cough up blood or something like that poop, but I'm fine. Now what about Jason?," he asks.

Jason opens his eyes, feeling a burning pain in his side and chest, and sits up, coughing. He spots the body of the witherbrine laying only a few blocks away, it's blood covering him, and he scoots away. Then, he stands, gripping his side, and looking around for Ty and Adam.

He sees them when a killing pain went through his head, and he screams, gripping his head. Ty and Adam turn, just barely seeing Jason through the dust, and starts running over.

Jason could feel something hard growing from his skull, like multiple ribs or something wrapping from the back of his head to the edges of his face, and could almost feel a new sensation, like he was flying, but wasn't. He couldn't stop screaming from the pain, leaning against I wall so he wouldn't end up falling. More of the rib-like objects grow around his shoulders, arms, legs, and waist, and then there was an explosion.

Adam and Ty get thrown back from the explosion and roll for a bit, their armor tearing and breaking apart as little chunks of netherrack hit them. They cough, lifting themselves up, and see a crater where Jason has been.

They gasp. "Oh Notch," Adam says, and they quickly get up, running over there.

Jason groans, lifting up his head to see... Dillon? No. This wasn't Dillon. Dillon didn't have a mini version of his helmet. And there aren't... two of him? Jason gasps, sitting up and backing away, but the two bat-like things follow him, floating right above his shoulders.

"Jason?!," Ty shouts, looking over the edge of the crater. His eyes widen and Jason looks at him. Jason had these gray-brown rib like bones wrapping around him, and there were two mini versions of his helmet flying over his head. But, he also had pure white eyes.

"What just happened? What am I? What are these? Why-"

"Jason," Ty says, covering his mouth. "We can ask Seto about this. But we've gotta get back there in order to do that. Let's go." Ty uncovers his mouth, then they meet Adam at the edge if the crater and head home.

"Hey gu- Woah! What happened to Jason?," Mitch asks, and apparently they had all gotten back while the three friends were fighting the witherbrine.

"These two idiots wanted to fight a wither combined with Herobrine, and I had to save Ty, which got me hit with a wither head, which did something and now I'm... whatever, this is," Jason says, gesturing to himself. "Where's Seto?"

"Um... I think he's in his room making a potion or something," Jerome answers, poking his head out from the kitchen.

"Thanks. I'll be back," Jason says, running upstairs. He knocks on Seto's door, and then he hears a gasp when the door is opened.

"Oh wow. What happened?," he asks, grabbing Jason's arm and looking at the bones. Jason explains what happened and Seto nods. "It sounds like either that was an enchanted head that hit a wound, or some of the blood from the witherbrine got on a wound and spread throughout your blood. I've never seen a wither hybrid before though. Do you mind if I take some tests?"

"Um...," Jason tries to say, but Seto pulls him in and closes the door. A laugh was heard, which was followed by three more.

Adam, Ty, Mitch, and Jerome were standing down the hall laughing. Mitch stops long enough to say, "Poor Jason."

* * *

**Me: And there goes Jason. *checks off Jason in a list of humans left* Only sane human left now is Mitch.**

**Ian: What about me?**

**Me: Um... did you forget what happens when we take *points at sunglasses* these off?**

**Jason: Don't tempt him Digi.**

**Me: Oh c'mon. What's the worst he can do?**

**Ian: *takes sunglasses off in wonder* I don't feel any- *eyes cross and weird voice rises* *pulls out cake* Do you want some cake?**

**Jason: See! Look what you did!**

**Ian: *steps closer* Cccccaaaakeee**

**Jason: Uh Digi. We'd better run!**

**Me: Uh... (in a super fast voice) Thanks for reading. Follow, favorite, do whatever. Bye! Ttyl!**

**Jason: She's TheRealDigiGal, and we'll talk to you all later! *he and I take off, an insane Ian on our heels***

* * *

**Anyways, I forgot to say that Enderdragon hybrids can't respawn. There is only one enderdragon, and it never comes back, so... yeah.**

**And by the way, who is that one person who won't favorite 'We Are The Last'. It's killing me, yet I find it hilarious.**

**You guys want me in pain!**

**So yeah. Check out my other stories. Bye!**


	5. Don't Be Scared (Huskylox) (Extra)

Don't Be Scared

**~Yay! Finally your a awsome writer can you do a huskylox? NO ONE does those anymore. PLZ,I'LL LOVE YOUZ FOREVERZ? PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAASSSEE~**

**Okay. I hope you like it Brianna. Never thought I'd be doing this.**

* * *

"C'mon Ty. Jump in!," Jerome shouts, jumping into the pool they made when remodeling the house. Mitch was standing off to the side of the pool, and didn't seem to want to jump in, but Jason snuck up behind him and pushed him in, the splash covering everybody within a seven feet radius, and everybody laughs. That is, other than Ty.

"I'm good," he says quietly, unable to take his eye off the water.

_Ty could see nothing, hear nothing, and could feel the water swallowing him up. It was all dark, the only light coming from the sun above that barely lit up the water. Something brushed his leg, and he jerks it close. But then something bites his arm and he screams._

_His air was running out, his lungs screaming for the gas they needed. Ty tries swimming, but then he notices the absence of his right arm. His vision goes blurry, and he barely sees a dark figure reaching out for him before he passes out._

A webbed hand, Husky's, lands on Ty's arm, making him jerk back to reality and he yelps. "Ty. It's just me babe," Husky says. Ty looks back and forth from their friends to his boyfriend, and then runs inside. "Ty." Husky runs inside after him. Seto and Ian exchange a concerned, curious, and puzzled glance as they disappear inside.

* * *

"Ty. Calm down Ty. It's okay baby it's okay. Deep breaths. Deep breaths," Husky says, holding his hybrid boyfriend close. After Ty ran inside he started freaking out, getting shorter breaths and shaking. Husky had pulled him in for a hug and was trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Ty says, finally calming down.

"About what? You haven't done anything wrong," Husky says, pulling back and gently holding his arms.

"I-I freaked out. I could've... I-I... could've..." Ty wasn't sure what to say, and Husky just looks at him.

"How about you just tell me what happened okay?," he asks gently, running his hand through Ty's hair, trying to calm him more. It seemed to work and Ty breathes a bit easier.

"W-When I was five... we, my family and I, we went to the ocean. I-I went over a deep hole and s-sank, because I couldn't swim. A s-shark bit my arm off. I barely kept it and almost died," Ty says, trying not to cry by the end. Husky shushes him and pulls him in close.

"Hey. It's okay. How about this. I stay on the patio with you, and then another time it'll just be you and me, and I'll take you swimming," Husky says.

"B-But-," Ty tries to start, but Husky interrupts him.

"I won't take you into the deep water Ty. I'll stay right next to you and help you learn okay?," he asks, and barely registers Ty nodding.

* * *

"I change my mind Husky," Ty says, trying to pull his arm away. Husky pulls Ty closer and grabs his shoulders from behind. Ty's wings were visibly shaking, so Husky presses against the spot between his wings and Ty relaxes. "Why'd I show you that again?"

Husky chuckles. "Because you love and trust me. Now come on. I promise I won't leave your side if you don't feel comfortable," he says. Ty nods and Husky leads the two of them into the lake, inch by inch, step by step.

They got up to the waist and Ty was calmer than he had been. "C-Can we stay here?," he asks.

"Yeah. Wanna walk around at this level for a bit?," Husky asks. Ty nods and they start walking parallel to the shore. "See? Is this that bad?" Ty shakes his head and Husky smiles, laughing slightly.

But suddenly Ty trips and gets submerged in the water. Husky was quick to pull him out and get him standing again, but Ty was already thinking about when he nearly died in the ocean. He was taking short breaths and Husky makes Ty look at him.

"Hey. Hey Ty. Shh. It's okay. It's okay Ty. You're okay," he says, and Ty slowly starts calming down. "I got you. I've got you. Don't be scared."

"S-Sorry. I'm sorry," Ty says. Husky shakes his head.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Nobody means to fall. It's fine," he says.

"No. Not that. I'm the boyfriend of a fish for Notch's sake. I shouldn't be scared to swim," Ty says.

"Okay. One, you better be happy I love you, because if I didn't you'd be dead for calling me a fish," Husky starts, and that earns a small laugh from Ty. "And two, I wouldn't care if I was the best swimmer in the world and you had no clue what water was. I'm gonna help you okay? If I didn't like the fact that you are scared to swim, I wouldn't still be with you would I? Let's just go home and try again tomorrow, and go from there."

* * *

"There you go Ty. Slow steps," Husky says, watching Ty wade through the water a few blocks away. "See? Not that bad is it?" Ty laughs and turns, wading back over to him.

"Thank you Husky," he says, wrapping his arms, and wings, around Husky. He laughs and hugs Ty back, and they just stand there for a bit. But then Ty pulls away. "Can I try swimming?"

"Whatever you want Ty. We're going at your pace," Husky says.

A few hours later Husky was watching Ty swim around, having a bunch of fun, with fond eyes. Husky swims over and dives so that Ty doesn't know he's there, and then tickles him making Ty yelp and stand in the water again. Husky surfaces, laughing, and Ty smirks.

"You're lucky I love you," he says. "Now, to repay you for what you've done for me, teaching me to swim and all, I'm gonna take you on my next flight." Husky visibly pales and Ty gives an exasperated huff.

"Really Husky? Are you really scared of heights?"

* * *

**Me: There you go Brianna. And sorry if you wanted them to kiss or something. I've never wrote a ship before and wasn't very comfortable with it yet. ****But hey! This is kinda cute I think. I don't think I'll be doing shipping oneshots often... and this also won't be part of the progression of the series. That's why it says 'Extra' in the chapter title.**

**Ty: And how long did it take for you to think of this Digi?**

**Me: Hey. My mind was in the middle of a writing role. I pretty much looked at the recommendation and ideas started exploding in my brain.**

**Ty: Did you see she asked for you to make another ship?**

**Me: Yup. And you guys *points at Ty, Sky, and Jason* are all gonna do it, because I said so.**

**Sky: CAN'T BE TAMED!**

**Me: *raises eyebrow* What if I do... this? *takes out butter and holds it over lava pit***

**Sky: I'll do it! I'll do it! Just don't drop my precious butter!**

**Me: *gives him the butter, which he wraps his arms around and starts walking away, hissing at me* Note to self. Help him with his butter addiction. Anyways, hope you liked this one shot.**

**Jason: Be sure to check out her other stories and stuff. Bye!**

**Everyone: Ttyl**

**Me: I'm TheRealDigiGal, and I'll talk to you guys later!**


	6. A Canadian's Howl

A Canadian's Howl

**~This one shot is amazing ) by the way you could do a one shot on Mitch where he is hiding a secret as well for example that he is half wolf but had hidden it for ages.~**

**Thanks for the idea Nehamee!**

* * *

A howl rips through the silence of the night, and a certain canadian finds himself jerking his head in the direction it came from and focusing hard. But, after a moment, he remembers where he is and who he is with, and looks back, giving an internal sigh of relief when he sees nobody noticed.

He looks up at the moon, it shining it's nearly full moon light down into the room. His name was BajanCanadian, or as his friends call him, Mitch. He was with a few of his friends at the moment, guarding their house from the deadly mobs at night. The friends he was with were Jerome and Husky, a friendly Bacca and a Mudkip they playfully make fun off. "You good over there Mitch?," Jerome asks from his post.

"Yeah. How's the fish?," he asks. Mitch hears a grumble and laughs.

"I'm not a fish! I'm an amphibian!," Husky shouts back at him. An arrow catches in the tree next to him and Mitch raises his hands in the air.

"Hey. We all agree on it other than you. No need to attack me for it," he says. Husky looks at him, confused.

"What do you- Mitch. I don't have a bow," Husky responds. They all look and see a bunch of skeletons coming over and get ready.

It wasn't long until the skeletons were all slayed and the sun started coming up, burning any remaining mobs, and they go inside. The first person they saw was Ian, who is always the one in charge of making breakfast. Ian looks up at them and then looks back down.

"How'd it go last night?," he asks.

"Good. Nobody got hurt, but Mitch nearly got an arrow through the forehead," Husky says. "Karma for calling me a fish."

"Did you shoot an arrow at him again?," Ian asks, turning and looking at him.

"No. I don't even have a bow! Let alone arrows. It was a skeleton. You guys really need to pay attention," he says, face palming. They all laughed before they headed up to take a nap.

* * *

Mitch's pov

"Is everybody okay? No injuries?," Seto asks, checking us all for burns or scrapes. I just sigh, staring at our house which was burning down. Last time we let Jerome make dinner.

"We're all fine Seto. But we've gotta make a base," Sky says.

"Sorry guys," Jerome says.

"We all make mistakes dood. But you're never cooking again," I say, and we all laugh.

We made a base, and I was about to head inside when I see fur growing on my arm. I hide it behind my back and Jason looks at me. "You okay?," he asks. I nod.

"Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just... uh... forgot something when I was mining. I'll be right back," I say, running off.

"Wait! Mitch!," Jason shouts, but it lands on empty ears as I run into the woods.

I ran into a clearing with a pond before collapsing. 'It would be the full moon!,' I think, looking up at it. My eyes shrink and the moon reflects in it, but it stops when someone puts their hand on my shoulder.

I jump up, backing away from Seto, who had been the one to put their hand on my shoulder. I saw all the guys watching confused only a few meters away from Seto, and shake my head.

"Go. Run. You can't be here. Not no- OW!," I scream, collapsing and holding my stomach, which was burning and churning, making me queasy.

"Mitch!," Ian shouts, but Seto holds him back.

"No. Don't. Mitch, don't let it take over. You can control it. Just try," Seto says calmly, slowly walking closer.

"How... How did you- ah!," I scream, feeling my bones starting to crack.

"Calm down Mitch. I just know stuff, okay? Focus Mitch. Control it."

"I CAN'T!," I scream. Everyone was watching, horrified at what was happening.

"Control it Mitch!"

"I'm trying!"

"Control it!"

Suddenly the pain stops, and I open my eyes, seeing everything in red. I had turned into what I really was. A werewolf. I growl, turning to my friends and stalking closer, having no control of my actions.

"Guys. Run. Go now!," Seto yells. They all turn and start running, and I jump forward, chasing them. I could just see the glowing of Ty's headset and Husky's blue skin through the trees and foliage, and run faster.

Suddenly something drops on me and I yelp, falling over and they climb off. But I recover quickly and spin, facing the furry creature that is Jerome. He was holding Betty in his paws, just in case, and I growl, walking forward.

"This isn't you Mitch!," he shouts. "You know that! Come back Mitch!"

'_Hunt. Food,_' my uncontrolled mind thinks. '_Blood. Hungry. Food._'

"Mitch! This isn't you! You're a hunger games loving minecraftian that always wears your checkered jacket," he says, pulling it out from behind him. It fell off in the clearing that I changed in.

'_J-Jacket. J-Jero-... Food. Hungry. Hunt,'_ I think, growling again.

"He'll be back in the morning Jerome! We've gotta run!," Ian yells from behind me. I turn, growling at him and bark. He gasps, backing up.

"Mitch! You aren't like this! You'd never hurt us!," Jerome yells, coming between me and Ian.

'_Never'd hurt... never hurt... never... nev-. Food. Blood.'_

"Mitch! You know me!"

'_Blood. Hunt. Kill.'_

"I'm you're best friend! You'd never hurt you're best friend!"

'_F-Friend,_' I think over the uncontrollable wolf in me. '_F-Friend._' I whine. Jerome smiles.

"You'd never hurt your friends. Sky, Ian, Ty, Husky, Jason, Seto," he says. "You'd never hurt me."

'_Never hurt... Never hurt... I'd never hurt them. I'd never hurt him._'

He kneels down in front of me. "You'd never hurt your friends."

'_I'd never hurt them!,'_ I realise, then howl in pain as the wolf tries to take back control.

"Fight it Mitch. Fight it," Jerome says.

'_F-Fight it. F-Fight it,_' I think. I run into a tree, making my wolf whine and crouch. I make it stand though, turning to Jerome and whining. He gets it.

"This isn't you. You wear this," he says, picking up my jacket again. "You'd never hurt us. We're your friends. I'm your friend. You'd never hurt your best friend."

'_I'd never hurt him. I'd never hurt him. I'd never hurt him!,_' I think, taking over my wolf form completely as my wolf gets locked out. I whimper, shaking and looking down.

"Is that you Mitch?," Jerome asks, taking a small step forward. I back up a bit. "Mitch. It's okay." I whine, taking off into the woods. "Mitch! Wait!"

Jerome's pov

I chase after Mitch, finding him staring down into the water of the pond where he had changed. I slowly walk up behind him. "Mitch. It's okay."

He jumps, turning to me and backing up, scared. I hear rustling in the bushes and turn to see Ty, Sky, Jason, and Seto. Seto steps forward. "He's scared. Be gentle," he whispers, and I nod.

"Mitch. You didn't hurt anyone. Everybody is fine. We all are still your friend. The only normal one in the group is Ian, and he goes crazy when you take his glasses," I chuckle, and his ears perk up. "We don't hate you. It's okay."

I start walking forward slowly, and he whines after a few paces so I stop. He stops and I walk forward more until I was standing in front of him, smoothing down his caramel fur. He closes his eyes, feeling comforted and I smile. I stop and he opens his eyes, barking and panting.

"Let's go home guys. The moon is going down, and I think he'll need some new clothes," Jason says, one of his bat heads flying around the pile of tattered and ripped clothes of Mitch's. Mitch nods, and nudges my hand.

"What?," I ask. He pads in front of me and crouches down his tail wagging and barks. I put a hand on his back, unsure, but climb on when he nods and nudges me. He stands, and suddenly I was ten feet in the air. He was a BIG wolf.

Mitch pads over to the other four, crouching down and letting them climb on and then start running home with us on his back, other than Ty, Sky, and Jason, who were flying back.

We make it home in time and I see Sky teleport away, then teleports back with some of Mitch's clothing. "Here Mitch. Now get out of here and put those on. None of us wanna see you naked," he jokes, and Mitch grabs the clothes, running into the woods. He returns a few minutes later, fully clothed, and warily walks over.

"Um..." Mitch begins rubbing his arm. "S-Sorry for never, uh... telling you guys," he says, looking to the ground at his left. I think I surprised him when I jump on him.

"I don't care! I've got a new furry friend! Wooo!," I shout, and everyone laughs. Life is great, isn't it?

* * *

**Me: Okay. I had a lot of fun making that little 'Come back to us Mitch' scene. I had a ton of fun making this too. I hope you guys liked it. And little writing tip. If you are making a special scene, listen to a song or some music that resembles the scene. It really helps. Oh. And I'm going camping until Sunday, so the next time I update will probably be on Monday. Thought you'd want to know.**

**Mitch: I'ma wolf dood!**

**Jerome: Yeah! My furry friend!**

**Me: Weird. That's usually Sky saying to you or something Jerome.**

**Jerome: I know!**

**Me: Anyways, hope that met your goals Nehamee. This was fun to write. Check out my other stories too everybody!**

**Everyone: Bye:**

**Me: I'm TheRealDigiGal, and I'll talk to you guys later!**


	7. Forgotten (extra) (Skylox)

Forgotten

**~Can you please do a skylox but with enderlox and skybrine and maybe a jealous jason aka withermu? Please? NOT ENOUGH PEOPLE DO THEM DONT JUDGE ;3**

**lololololololololololololololololololololol~**

**You really like ships don't you Brianna?**

**And this turned out as more of a 'jealous Jason' than 'lovey Skylox' so...**

**And I'm baaaack!**

* * *

"Um... Ty and I are together. Surprise!," Sky tells the team. Everybody congratulates them, and then we all go to bed. Not that important. Not like the relationship between them and I will change, right?

* * *

"Hey Sky. You ready to go do that map?," I ask, walking into the living room where he was.

"Oh. Was that today?," he asks. I nod, slightly suspicious. "Er... Ty and I were gonna go to town, have some dinner, watch a movie..."

"A date?," I ask. He nods. I sigh. "Go ahead. We can do the map another time." He smiles and then stands, coming over to hug me.

"Thanks buddy. You're the best," he says, and as he leaves the room to get ready I force down the slight hurt.

* * *

"I see the checkpoint!," Sky shouts, and then makes that one last jump. He, Ty, and I were all playing our friend Bodil's new parkour map. Ty was going at the same pace as me, only a black behind.

I trip, just barely grabbing the edge of the next block before I started to fall. My two helmet-bat heads were flying over me frantically. Ty stops a few block after mine and turns.

He was about to say something when Sky shouts, "Hey Ty! Come and look at this!" Ty laughs and then jumps ahead, leaving me to pull myself up and watch them have fun, leaving me behind.

* * *

"Okay. The teams today are Ian and I, Husky and Seto, Sky and Jerome, and then Ty and Jason," Mitch says. We were about to go hunting for food and then caving, and we always went in teams of two.

"Um, can I be with Sky?," Ty asks. Mitch looks at him confused.

"Why?"

"With my wing and all, and not respawning, I guess I feel safer."

"Jason can help you," Seto says.

"I know but... I feel safer with Adam," he says. Ian looks at everybody, and then sighs.

"Go ahead. Jerome, you and Jason are a team now," he says, and I see Ty go over to Sky again, Jerome coming over to me. I sigh, turning, and Jerome pats my back.

"You alright?," he asks, knowing how Ty and Sky have been acting with me recently. Everybody _except_ for Sky and Ty seemed to. I shrug him off and walk over to were we were going to hunt, noticing and ignoring the stares of pity on me.

* * *

I cough, sitting up and yelping when pain goes through my hip. I notice the bones there were cracked, a few broken, and remember that from the testing Seto did on me when I first turned, that it was pretty much the same as my hip breaking, my supportive skeleton being the bones on the outside more than the inside.

Sky and I were chopping down a tree, from the top since the mod added into our world made physics a bit more... rounded world like, and then I guess there was some animal or something that removed a block from the trunk, because then the tree was falling and Sky and I went down with it. I landed on my hip which made the bones break and crack.

"Sky! Are you alright?!," Ty shouts, running over to Sky who was clutching an arm. They don't even take a glance at me, and I swallow down the feeling bubbling in my chest.

"Jason! Sky!," I hear, and see Seto, Ian, and Jerome running over to me while Husky and Mitch run over to Ty and Sky.

"You alright?," Ian asks. I shake my head.

"Hurt the bones on my hip," I say. Seto nods, wrapping it up so that the bones stayed in place before Jerome and Ian help me up. I could already see Sky and Ty walking home, Husky and Mitch coming over to us. I sigh.

"Jason-" Mitch starts, but I interrupt him.

"Let's just go home," I say, and they nod, Ian and Jerome supporting me as we follow the other two.

* * *

"Jason. Could you grab Sky his amulet?," Ty asks. I look at them. Sky had a sprained arm, and since he used his arms to fly he couldn't fly up to where it was hanging, where it was safe from any hostile mobs that might get in accidentally. "I would, but..." He flaps his one good wing.

"Ty. You know how levitating will hurt my hip. Can't he wait until the others get back so that Seto can grab it?," I ask. Everyone else went to the town to get more supplies and such, and left Sky and I back since we were injured. Ty didn't want to go because Sky would be lonely...

Even though I was here...

"Please?," he asks. I sigh, nodding, and get off of the chair I was sitting in, floating up to where it was, quickly grabbing it and coming back down, barely landing in a way that hurts my hip less.

Ty just takes it and goes back to Sky's room, leaving no thanks and no acknowledgement to me since he asked me. Other than taking the amulet from me that is. I blink back the tears, going back to my chair and sitting down.

_The ache in my heart hurt more than my hip._

* * *

"C'mon Jason! We don't have all day!," Sky shouts back at me. I take slightly faster steps forward, trying my best to ignore the slight bursts of pain striking from my hurt hip.

Sky's arm healed fairly quickly, but my bones took longer to heal, and the last one that was still broken just barely started to fuse together again. But Ty had an appointment to check his wing, and Jerome and Ian thought that maybe Sky and I went for a slow walk to the river and back to help my hip a bit, and not known by Sky, to maybe get us to talk.

"Look, Sky," I say. He turns to me. "Um... You... You and Ty haven't been... haven't treated me the same since you got together."

"What do you mean?," he asks, and my shoulders slump. He hasn't noticed?

Wait. _Of course he hasn't_. He and Ty have been together too much to ever notice me anymore.

"Like... you forgot the map we were playing and went on that date instead."

"Everybody forgets things sometimes," he defends.

"What about when we were doing that parkour map and I nearly fell? He was gonna say something when you asked him to go over to you and he just... walked away. Didn't even look at me again."

"Exactly. I asked him to come over. You don't think he'd be interested in what I'm doing? We are boyfriends."

"Ty wanted to switch groups to be with you instead."

"Again. We are boyfriends. Makes sense he would feel safer with me."

"What about when that tree we were chopping down fell?," I ask, voice raising slightly. "You and Ty just left and didn't even check if I was okay!"

"I was a bit distracted by the pain in my arm, and Ty wanted to make sure it was okay!"

"But still! You guys could've at least looked at me!"

"Again! Distracted! It sounds to me like you don't want us to be together!," he shouts, and I quiet.

"W-What?"

"You heard me! What do you have against Ty and I?!" I start tearing up.

"N-Nothing. I swear."

"Then what is wrong with you?!"

I just stare at him, unable to believe he was _blaming me_. Then, a sob escapes my mouth and I quickly leave, partly running and partly flying, ignoring the great pain coming from my hip.

Sky's pov

I watch Jason run into the woods, and huff. How dare he have something against Ty and I! He has no right to think we shouldn't be together!

I decide to walk home, not really thinking about the fact that it was getting dark and Jason would need help home, not able to see without a source of light like me. I was mad, and didn't need to be somewhere I didn't want to be.

I get home and see Husky turn to me, smiling, but frowns. "Where's Jason?," he asks.

"Somewhere in the woods. We got in a fight and he ran," I grumble.

"You know he can't see in the dark! He doesn't have eyes like you and Ty!"

"Oh. So now you have a problem with us too, huh?" Husky looks at me confused before he realises what we fought over.

"You really think he doesn't want you two together?!," he shouts.

"Why else would he be making up excuses?!"

"What's going on?," Mitch asks, looking into the room we were in.

"Sky thinks that Jason didn't want him and Ty to be together, and then Sky just let him run off and came home, knowing it was gonna be dark soon," Husky says. Then he turns to me. "And excuses? Have you even noticed how you've been treating him? You, Ty, and him were the tightest group! Then you pretty much just dropped all of us and only looked at each other anymore!"

"Even if we did do that, you guys would be feeling the same!"

"Sky!," Mitch shouts. "You and Jason have known each other nearly as long as you and Ty, and you are the only one of the only people who knows nearly everything about him! You may as well have been brothers, which you pretty much were! Do you even know how this has been effecting him? His two closest friends just ignoring him for months? It's pretty dang heartbreaking! While you two always talk to each other during dinner, he just pushes his food around the plate, taking glances at you two every once in a while! He's asked one of us to do something for him, even though you were closer, because he knew that you guys wouldn't answer! And you wanna know one more thing?"

"What?," I ask quietly, realizing how bad we must have been treating him. I didn't want to know, but I knew Mitch was gonna tell me anyways.

"He was crying last night! Jerome and I had to go in there and calm him down so that he could sleep! He said that his broken hip was hurting and wanted some ice for it, but you and Ty got your own room, leaving him all alone, and it was the fact that you didn't even think about how it would effect him that made him cry! Not his hip!"

The door opens and I saw Ty and Seto walk in. Ty's wing was out of its cast, so it must be healed. Seto looks at us, noticing the tense atmosphere, and then realizes something. "Where's Jason?"

Mitch explains it to him, and Seto looks at me. "You'd better say sorry when we get him back," he says, turning and about to walk out the door with Husky and Mitch, but stops and turns around. "If we get him back." Then they leave, slamming the door, leaving a shocked Ty and me feeling terrible.

* * *

Third pov

Jason was sitting at the foot of a tree, crying into his arms, not even noticing how dark it was getting. But after a while, he looks up sniffling and then looks around and gasps when he sees how dark it was. Dark enough so mobs could spawn. And since it was the new moon and his eyes needed the sun or lava to let him see...

It would be easier to see if he was blind.

He looks around, breathing heavily. But his gaze, and breath, stops when he sees a few pairs of glowing red eyes and hears bones clinking.

And the bones weren't his.

Jason starts to feel his way through the dark. "S-Sky?," he whispers, not wanting to alert the mobs but also needing some help. 'Wait,' He realizes. 'Sky hates me for thinking I hate him and Ty together. Why would he help?'

Jason continues to feel his way through the dark, and yelps when his hip hits a tree trunk which makes pain flare through it, falling as well. The noise makes some mobs turn and start coming over, and he gasps, trying to boost himself to his feet with a low branch.

He sobs slightly when he sees how close all the mobs were, unable to stand again, and curls up. 'Of course they would remove the respawn the morning before I get surrounded by mobs,' he thinks, and curls up, wishing that he and his two closest friends could've made up.

A single tear comes from his white eye and makes its way slowly down his cheek, leaving a trail behind. It reaches his chin before it drips onto the ground, wetting a single flower and making it tilt a bit, seeming as if it was wilting, which Jason would've if he was a flower.

He looks at it. "I wish I could be you. You never have to make friends. Never have them stab you in the back," he says, softly tracing one of it's petals. "Death doesn't worry you either. You just come right back. I can't. Not anymore." Then he looks back up at the mobs that were only five meters away. "But why would I? Not like Sky and Ty would care I'm gone... right?"

Then Jason closes his eyes, dropping his head back down, ignoring the calls from Seto, Husky, and Mitch and just letting the mobs come up to him.

* * *

"Jason?!," Seto yells, waving his flashlight around, Husky doing the same. "Jason?! Where are you?!"

"Jason?!," Husky calls afterward. "Come on Jason! Let's go home!"

"Any luck yet?," Mitch asks, jogging over. He had split off to check out another area.

"No. Same for you?," Husky asks, and Mitch nods. They all continue looking around before Mitch sees a few spiders and a zombie walking in the same direction.

"Uh... guys," he whispers. Husky and Seto look at him, and he points. They start sneaking closer, and Husky could barely see the figure of a certain wither-hybrid curled up against a tree. "Well never get there in time."

But suddenly two figures land next to him, one pulling him up while the other starts fighting the mobs. Mitch, Husky, and Seto join in, protecting their friend who had given up.

Finally the mobs were slayed and they got a closer look at the two who saved Jason. And of course, one of them would have dragon wings while the other had glowing golden eyes.

Jason knew who it was too, and struggled away from them. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so s-sorry. I don't want you t-two apart. I swear! Please just d-don't yell at m-me again," he sobs.

"Jason-," Ty tries to say, but Jason got out of his grasp and back up toward where Mitch, Seto, and Husky were.

"Please. I'll leave you guys alone. Just please don't be mad at me," he cries. Sky was shattered, seeing his best friend so upset because of him. That is... if they still were friends. Ty, meanwhile, wouldn't give up.

"Jason."

"Please."

"Jason. We aren't mad at you," Ty says. Jason looks at him, having been looking at the ground the entire time.

"W-What?"

"We aren't mad," Sky says, walking closer, but stops when Jason flinches. "You were right. We've been total jerks to you, and we are sorry. You shouldn't be. We've been leaving you out and ignoring you and then I started yelling all those things at you and I'm so sorry. We're so sorry."

"You don't hate me?," Jason asks. Ty takes the chance to walk closer and hug him.

"We never could," he says, and only a moment later Sky was hugging Jason too. Husky, Mitch, and Seto watch for a bit before Seto clears his throat.

"I'd hate to break up this make up, but it's still night and Jason is injured and shouldn't be standing, or being outside, for too long," he says. Jason ducks out of the hug and starts walking over to them, but Sky and Ty grab his arms and start flying, picking him off the ground.

"Here. Don't walk with that bad hip. You could trip," Sky says, and Jason smiles.

"Thanks," he says.

"Does this mean you forgive us?," Ty asks hopefully.

"It'll take me a while to trust you guys again," Jason says, and Sky and Ty's moods drop slightly. "But yes. I forgive you."

Seto, Husky, and Mitch watch the three fly off, and then Mitch turns to Seto. "You think we should trust them?"

Seto nods. "If they didn't care about him, why would they save him?," he asks. And at that, they start making their way back home.

* * *

**Jerome: Well that was...**

**Me: Well written?**

**Jerome: Yes, but I was thinking more...**

**Mitch: Depressing?**

**Jerome: That's the word!**

**Me: I personally had a lot of fun writing this. Is that bad? And also, longest one shot yet. Over 3,000 words!**

**Jason: Oh my god. I had to remind myself this was fake a few times. *looks at Adam and Ty* And so did they. **

**Adam and Ty: *rocking back and forth***

**Me: Uh... yeah. Can someone go help them?**

**Seto: They'll be fine.**

**Everybody: Seto!**

**Me: You've never come to one of these yet!**

**Seto: I was bored and thought, why not?**

**Me: Wanna do the outro?**

**Seto: Sure. Thanks everybody for reading this one-shot and make sure to read all of Digi's other stories. Bye!**

**Me: I'm TheRealDigiGal, and I'll talk to you guys later!**


End file.
